Tips Mencontek a la Vocaloid
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: gimana cara mencontek yang baik dan benar yang dipraktikkan oleh para chara Vocaloid? warning: don't really try this at exam, the result is at your own risks XD


Sedikit gila sebelum ujian semester besok XD

Yak! Semua anak-anak Vocaloid gabung di sini buat ujian mereka, dengan guru pengawas mengerikan yang siapa-lagi-kalau-bukan Kiyoteru-sensei buat kelas IA (Ilmu Alam) dan Meiko di kelas IS (Ilmu Sosial)~

Enjoy it while it lasts~

* * *

**Tips-tips mencontek a la Vocaloid**

"Pagiii..~!" seru Miku kepada para penghuni sekolah yang kelihatan tegang semua.

"Pagi.." sahut Len tanpa menoleh pada Miku, masih menekuri buku Kimianya.

"Huaaaa… Kimiaaaa… gag kuaaaatt.." keluh Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalian mah enak sih, pada di IS. Ekonomi mah gampang!" Gakupo asyik memakan bekal sarapan paginya, nasi sayur pake terong goreng sambil berkomat-kamit rumus Kimia yang katanya-pasti-bakal-keluar itu.

"Heh, Nasu Baka! Kamu pikir di IS itu enak, hah? Aku pusing ngapal teori-teori segini panjang!" Luka menggaplok bahu Gakupo tanpa ampun, hampir membuat si gondrong itu tersedak.

"Sudahlah, sudah! Kita ngapal aja yok? Keburu lupa lagi.." Gumi menaikkan letak kacamatanya, lalu kembali menunduk untuk merapalkan kalimat-kalimat bertuah di buku Ekonominya.

"Hei Miku, kamu sendiri gimana? Kok tenang-tenang aja?" tanya Lily keheranan.

"Tenang teman-teman, aku ada ide cemerlang~" Miku tersenyum jahil.

"Ja.. jangan bilang kamu bakal.." Miki ketakutan saat melihat senyum Miku itu.

"Eheheheheheee..~" Miku mengeluarkan selembar kertas ciptaan Omepoid Tsoureisa, si Author gaje. Len bergidik saat melihat aura kegelapan pada kertas tersebut. _Hiiiyyhh.. Author gaje ternyata masih hidup_, batin Len ngeri.

"Itu apaan, Miku-san?" tanya Piko, si murid baru sambil mengibaskan poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya.

""Ini adalah "JURUS-JURUS JITU MENCONTEK SECARA BAIK DAN BENAR"! Huahahahahaa..~~" Miku mempertontonkan kertas gaje tersebut dengan bangga.

"Astaga Miku! Hentikan perbuatan nistamu itu, Nak!" Kaito memegang kedua bahu Miku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ih! Kaito ah! Cobain dulu, siapa tahu berhasil!" Miku memeletkan lidah.

"Okelah kalau begitu.. o..o.. okelah kalau begitu.." Len bersiul pelan. Rin dan Iroha menjitak Len bersama-sama dengan buku mereka, kalau Rin pake buku Kimia kalau Iroha buku Ekonomi :D

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt…!

Ujian dimulai, saudara-saudara!

Marilah kita intip sebentar kegiatan ujian di kelas IA, di mana Rin, Len, Miku, Gakupo, dan Piko akan segera bertemu dengan kertas soal ujian yang siap dikerjakan~

"Anak-anak, sebelum kita mulai ujian kali ini, marilah kita menundukkan kepala seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar ujian kita ini dapat berlangsung dengan baik, amin," setelah berbicara panjang lebar kali tinggi, Kiyoteru-sensei mulai membagikan soal ujian. Para murid menunggu dengan hati dag dig dug gbyaaarr..~

**Tips pertama: Bikin kopekan alias kertas kecil berisi materi yang kayaknya-pasti-bakal-diujikan**

Miku mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipatnya sekecil mungkin dari lipatan keliman rok sekolahnya. Kertas itu berisikan rumus-rumus Kimia yang ditulisnya sekeeeeeciiiill.. mungkin! Dahi Miku mengernyit saat memandang kertas itu dari bawah.

"Ah.. ini dia, pas! Nomor satu ketemu jawabannya!" sorak Miku dalam hati.

Siip, tips pertama: beres.

**Tips kedua: pake catatan kecil di telapak tangan**

Jangan salah loh, meskipun bertampang alim, Len juga punya otak lumayan licik. Ia mulai membuka telapak tangannya yang ternyata telah terukir materi-materi Kimia dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan Kiyoteru-sensei. Sesekali ia bertingkah sok alim dengan melipat rapi tangannya agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi apes, ternyata Kiyoteru-sensei melihat semua aksi nista Len dari belakang punggungnya.

"Uhem!"

Len melonjak kaget.

Pasrah deh, tips kedua: gagal~

**Tips ketiga: Kerjasama dengan teman sebelah**

Mengetahui bahwa Rin duduk di seberang Piko si murid baru yang otaknya cukup encer, Rin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengemis sedikit jawaban dari cowok manis itu. kebetulan, mereka punya sandi tersendiri dalam dunia contek-mencontek: dahi untuk jawaban A, hidung untuk jawaban B, mulut untuk jawaban C, dagu untuk jawaban D dan leher untuk jawaban E. nggak hanya mereka berdua sih yang tahu, tapi bisa dibilang hampir semuanya lah~

"Psst.. Piko-kun!" bisik Rin sambil menyenderkan sedikit kepalanya ke meja. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Nomor dua belas, lima belas sama tujuh belas dong!" bisiknya lagi.

Piko menoleh ke sana ke mari, memastikan keadaan. Saat dilihatnya Kiyoteru-sensei asyik mengamati Gakupo yang lagi kebingungan berat, Piko mulai beraksi.

"Rin!" bisik Piko. Lalu ia menyentuh dahinya, lalu hidungnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia menepuk lehernya karena ada nyamuk yang hinggap mencoba menghisap darahnya. Rin langsung menuliskan jawabannya, tapi telat! Sebelum Piko berhasil mengklarifikasi jawaban sebenarnya, Kiyoteru-sensei udah nemplok di sampingnya.

Tips ketiga: berhasil sih, tapi hasilnya..?

**Tips keempat: Melirik jawaban teman terdekat**

Kira-kira tinggal beberapa menit lagi ujian Kimia menyebalkan itu akan berakhir, sedangkan Gakupo masih belum menemukan sumber jawaban yang tepat.

Sampai ia melihat kertas jawaban Rin yang penuh dengan jawaban.

Gakupo mulai memanjangkan lehernya, mencoba melirik kertas ujian Rin dengan hati-hati. Tapi sayangnya…

…!

Ujian telah berakhir dengan bunyi bel panjang. Gakupo cepat-cepat menjawab semua soal berdasarkan jawaban Rin, tanpa diketahui benar atau salahnya. Tapi aksi itu juga ketahuan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei yang dapat giliran mengumpulkan kertas soal.

"Ups.."

Baginya, tips keempat GAGAL TOTAL.

Bagaimana dengan kelas IS? Kaito, Luka, Lily, Miki, Iroha, dan Gumi juga sudah siap dengan jurus mereka masing-masing, yang didasarkan oleh kertas gaje sang Author sarap. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka?

"Anak-anak, sebelum ujian doa masing-masing ya! Dan ingat! Siapa yang melakukan kecurangan.." Meiko-sensei mengelus-elus sebuah penggaris besi dengan senyum iblis yang menawan. Para murid bergidik.

"..maka mereka tidak akan saya ampuni!" Meiko-sensei menghantamkan penggaris besi itu ke permukaan meja guru, sukses membuat jantung para muridnya meledak.

"Nah, saya akan bagikan soalnya,"

Para murid saling berpandangan penuh arti atau tanpa arti saat kertas soal mampir di meja mereka masing-masing.

**Tips kelima: Bawa aja buku lo! repot amat seh~**

Yang ini dipraktekkan oleh Lily. Dengan santai dan terencana, matanya yang menatap tajam sekelilingnya mulai mengintip buku Ekonomi yang sudah ia persiapkan dalam laci mejanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dimasukkannya buku itu setelah dihapalnya sedikit materi di sana, lalu dituliskannya jawaban tersebut. Halah, nyontek ginian mah gam…?

"Ehe, berani kamu ya, bawa buku dalam ruang ujian?" sepasang mata bola milik Meiko-sensei menatapnya tajam, setajam silat, loh bukan!

Yah, memang kalau pake tips lima hasilnya bakal PARAH.

**Tips keenam: Bikin prasasti alias coretan di meja dan atau kursi**

Giliran Gumi yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia percontekan. Untung waktu pulang sekolah kemarin, waktu semua penghuni kelas pulang semua, ia sudah mencoretkan beberapa materi yang dirasanya sulit dengan pena. Sengaja dibuatnya sehalus mungkin, sampai-sampai mata Gumi harus disipitkan dan pandangannya harus diatur sedekat mungkin.

"Gumi!" Meiko-sensei yang bertengger di kursi guru menghantamkan penggaris besinya. Semua penghuni lain menoleh ke arah Gumi yang asyik mensun meja, eh salah, ngliat contekan ding!

"A.. ada apa Sen..sei?" tanya Gumi ketakutan.

"Ngapain kamu tidur di ruang ujian hah?" Meiko-sensei balik bertanya.

Tips keenam bisa dibilang, berhasil? :3

"Sana ke kamar mandi, cuci muka dulu!" perintah Meiko-sensei.

**Tips ketujuh: baca contekannya di kamar mandi aja!**

Naaahh.. ketahuan ya, yang memang otaknya cerdik semua! Karena Miki melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan emas, maka gadis berambut merah itu mengedipkan mata saat mata Gumi bertemu dengan matanya sebelum Gumi menghilang ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja itu adalah sinyal!

_Sementara itu, di kamar mandi.._

"Uwah! Makdikipee.. banyak amat nih rumus-rumusnya! Wadaaww.."

_Di kelas…_

"Kok Gumi lama amat ya di kamar mandi? Dia lagi bertapa ya?" Meiko-sensei beranjak dari kursinya hendak keluar, namun Miki refleks menghentikan langkah gurunya yang galak itu.

"A..ano.. Meiko-sensei, biar saya saja yang cek Gumi ke kamar mandi.." gumam Miki.

"Kok gitu?" bisik Iroha pada dirinya sendiri, kayaknya~

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

"Si.. siapa tahu.. Gumi lagi butuh.. butuh.. pembalut! Ya, pembalut! Saya ada satu, ehehe.. permisi Sensei!" Miki buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi. Meiko-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Di kamar mandi.._

"Lama amat sih?" Miki mengambil contekan yang dihapal Gumi dan membacanya bersama-sama, lalu beberapa saat kemudian..

BRAK!  
"Ngapain kalian dalam kamar mandi?"

Miki meremas-remas kertas yang sudah ia isi pembalut bersih di dalamnya. Ternyata pembalut itu cuma alibi saja.

"Mau buang pembalutnya, Sensei. Permisi.." Mereka membungkuk ke arah Meiko-sensei dan membuang kertas itu beserta pembalutnya ke tong sampah. Meiko-sensei mengikuti mereka kembali ke kelas ruangan ujian sambil geleng-geleng kepala, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Tips ketujuh, kayaknya ketahuan? DX

**Tips kedelapan: nanya jawab via SMS**

Mumpung ada SMS gratis yang belum kepake, mending SMS aja Kaito, siapa tahu dia tahu jawabannya, itu yang ada di pikiran Luka saat ini.

Karena posisi Luka yang ada di sudut kiri kelas, ia jadi leluasa berSMS ria bersama Kaito.

_From: Luka-chan_

_Kaito, jwbn no 35, 37, sm 40 ap? Blz gpl!_

Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu membalas SMS itu dengan hati-hati dan waspada, secara tempatnya di tengah cukup 'strategis'.

_From: Bakaito_

_35. a_

_37. b_

_40. e_

_Luka, jwbn no 1 essay paan? Gw lupa XD_

Luka menghela napas, lalu membalas SMS itu.

_From: Luka-chan_

_Au ah gelap~_

Biarin ajalah si Kaito, yang penting lembar jawabanku terisi! Yes! Teriak Luka dalam hati.

"KAITO SHION, NGAPAIN KAMU BUKA HP DI RUANG UJIAN?" pekik Meiko-sensei.

Keberuntungan tips delapan hanya berpihak panya satu orang saja :D

**Tips kesembilan: pasrah~**

Sebagai anak yang baik budi suka menabung dan tidak sombong, Iroha mencoba menjadi anak teladan dalam ruang ujian. Maka saat detik-detik terakhir ujian berakhir, sementara masih ada soal pilihan berganda yang belum dijawabnya, maka mulailah ia menghitungi jarinya, lalu kancing bajunya. Atau asal berpola, yang penting jawab. Perlu diingat, tips kesembilan digunakan hanya saat terdesak, dan persentase keberhasilan tidak tentu :3

Ujian itu pun berakhir dengan helaan napas, entah itu helaan napas lega, pasrah, atau malah menderita.

"Yeees.. bisa semua!" sorak Miku.

"Apeeess.. bisa ketahuan juga! Aaarrrgghh..!" Len menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Eh, Piko-kun, kok jawaban nomor tujuh belas agak aneh ya? yakin tuh jawabannya E?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di samping Piko.

"Err.. ano, sebenarnya yang tadi itu aku lagi nepok nyamuk di leher, tapi pas aku mau betulin, Kiyoteru-senseinya udah di tempatku duluan, jadi ya gitu deh.." Piko mengangkat bahunya.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaa? Jawabannya salah? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!" Gakupo langsung tepar karena tak menyangka jawaban Rin tak seratus persen benar semuanya.

"Lah! Loh? Gakupo-san? Pingsan?" jerit Miku dan Rin berbarengan. Anak-anak IS pada menoleh dan langsung mengerumuni tempat kejadian perkara, halah.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya.." sahut Luka datar.

"Hiii.. jadi makin takut nih! kayaknya kita ketahuan sama Meiko-sensei nih!" pekik Gumi sambil memeluk Miki erat a la Teletubbies.

"Santai aja deh, aku yang udah jelas-jelas kena aja tenang-tenang doang kok," sahut gadis berambut kuning itu santai sambil meminum jus lemonnya.

"Hadeh hadeh, makanya jangan aneh-aneh dong, pake nyontek-nyontek segala," celetuk Iroha.

"Huwaaaaa… kamu nggak ngerti perasaan kita-kita sih, Irohaaaaa…!" Kaito mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Iroha dengan gemas.

"Ngerti sih ngerti, tapi aku lebih suka usaha dengan caraku sendiri. Bagus nggak bagus yang penting hasil sendiri, itu lebih bagus daripada nyontek," sahut Iroha bijak. Semuanya langsung tersentak akan kata-kata mutiara itu.

"Iroha-chan hebaaaaatt..!" Miki memeluk Iroha dengan mata penuh air mata haru.

"Biasa aja kale~" Iroha memeletkan lidahnya dengan jahil.

"Duh, gimana lagi nih ujian selanjutnya…" gumam Rin pelan.

"APAAAAAAAAAA? UJIAN LAGI?"

Semuanya langsung tepar di tempat.

Tapi setidaknya kan ujian yang sekarang kan udah lumayan, iya toh? Pinter-pinternya aja lage pake tips-tips ku itu~ XDDDDDDD

*semua kejar Author sarap! Seraaaangg..!*

* * *

Oke, met ujian bagi yang akan melangsungkan ujian! Hwaiting, all! XDDDD

Thanks for RnR or just R, request fic masih bisa, komen-komenan juga ditunggu! :D


End file.
